The Assessments and Assistance for National Institute of Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases (NIAMS) Clinical Studies contract supports the executive secretarial/logistical functions for the management of committees providing data and safety monitoring oversight to NIAMS funded clinical studies/trials. In addition, this contract effort provides assistance with the conduct of clinical research to ensure data quality and adherence to good clinical practice, and Federal guidelines and policies.